Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!, Katekyō Hittoman Ribōn!) is a manga series written and illustrated by Akira Amano. Plot The Reborn! story revolves around a boy named Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada, who is chosen to become the Vongola (Italian clam) Family's boss due to him being the great-great-great-great grandson of the first Vongola boss, who had moved to Japan from Italy during his own time. He is told by Reborn that he will become the tenth (Italian decimo) Vongola boss. Also, the other candidates for the position of the head of the Vongola Family have died. For these reasons, Tsuna is the only remaining heir. As such, Timoteo a.k.a. "Vongola IX", the current head of the family, sends Reborn, an infant hitman from Italy, to train Tsuna. Tsuna then unwillingly undergoes training from Reborn. Reborn's main method of teaching Tsuna is the "Deathperate Bullet" (死ぬ気弾 Shinukidan?), which will make the person be "reborn" with a stronger self intent on fulfilling his dying will. Through his experiences, the initially clumsy and underachieving Tsuna unconsciously becomes stronger, more confident, and willing, which ultimately makes him better suited as the Vongola Family's boss despite continuing to reject his Mafia inheritance. He also starts making several friendships such as his crush Kyoko Sasagawa. Tsuna goes through many predicaments in his progress of becoming the Vongola boss including fighting against escaped Mafia convicts posing as Kokuyo Junior High students. Later, The Varia, Vongola assassin squad, claim the right for their boss, Xanxus to be the true Vongola boss, and starts a competition with Tsuna to decide who would be the Vongola boss. To defeat the Varia, Reborn recruits most of Tsuna's schoolmates to become the Vongola guardians: Hayato Gokudera, an expert on dynamite who wishes to be his right-hand man, Takeshi Yamamoto, an athlete who likes baseball and thinks that the Mafia is a game, Ryohei Sasagawa, the energetic captain of the school boxing club and always goes to the most extreme, and Kyoya Hibari, the deadly head prefect. Lambo, a weak infant hitman who wants to kill Reborn, and also is very annoying, lazy, and spoiled, and Chrome Dokuro, a girl who has a mental and physical link with the criminal Mukuro Rokudo, joins them as well. Later, after defeating the Varia, Tsuna and his friends are transported to the future where they must face the Millefiore Family, who are annihilating the Vongola. They also find that all the Arcobaleno are dead except for Lal Mirch, who was the holder of the corrupted Pacifier. As Tsuna and the Vongola Guardians from his time fight the Millefiore they learn that Shoichi Irie, a comrade of Tsuna's future self, was the one who sent them to the future as the future Tsuna said they were the only ones who can defeat the Millefiore leader Byakuran. It is later revealed that Byakuran has gained knowledge from parallel worlds and that he wants to obtain all the Mafia rings in order to obtain a power similar to omniscience. After defeating Byakuran, Tsuna and company return to the present where they learn that Tsuna is to undergo the inheritance ceremony to officially become Vongola X. However, the ceremony is attacked by the Shimon Family, who have sworn revenge on Vongola Primo for supposedly betraying the first Shimon boss. Armed with their new Vongola Gear, Tsuna confronts the Shimon family on a secluded island. The Mafia family, Vindice, are involved in the battle and imprison the losers of the feud. After several battles, it is revealed, Daemon Spade, an illusionist and guardian of the first generation of Vongola, was manipulating Shimon. He uses the conflict to take control of Mukuro's body and intends to conquer Vongola to remodel it to his image, but the combined strength of Tsuna and Simon's leader, Enma Kozato, manages to defeat Daemon once and for all. Afterwards, Reborn and the other Arcobaleno are offered a chance to compete against one another in order to undo the curse inflicted upon them. Each Arcobaleno chooses a representative to fight for them, and the winner will have a chance to undo the curse. However, the Vindice enter the fight and reveal to Reborn and Tsuna that the tournament is actually a front for the selection of a new Arcobaleno, while the previous Arcobaleno are discarded to either die, or become Vindice themselves. Unable to accept the method, Tsuna formed alliance with the entire remaining teams to defeat Bermuda and the Vindice. During the last day of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, Tsuna defeats Bermuda and his team, making his team won the Representative Battle. Checker Face, the ringleader behind the Curse of the Rainbow that inflicted upon the Arcobaleno, reveals himself and disclosed his true identity as Kawahira as he tells them the truth behind the Tri-ni-set. Finally finding another solution to keep the Tri-ni-set safe and Yuni's concision, Kawahira agreed to remove the curse inflict upon the Arcobaleno and entrust the safety of the Tri-ni-set to the future generations. After the events in the Arcobaleno Battle Reborn asks Tsuna to make a decision and become the tenth head of the Vongola Family, which Tsuna refuses. Reborn leaves since he has no business again with Tsuna. A week after Reborn's departure, Tsuna realises that he is still No-Good Tsuna and states that nothing has changed. However, Reborn then comes back, declaring that he will train Tsuna into Neo-Vongola Primo, which is similar to becoming Vongola Decimo. Remembering that now he has friends that he could rely on and finally understood that he did change from everything that he has experienced, he realised that everything was all thanks to his tutor and partner, The Home Tutor Hitman Reborn. Gallery :For Images, go to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Image Gallery. References Category:Series Category:Weekly Shonen Jump Series Category:2000s Series